


Working for Bendy (outcast club book 1)

by KitsuneYoKai



Series: Outcast club [1]
Category: OC - Fandom, School Life - Fandom, Video Games - Fandom, anime - Fandom, outcast club
Genre: Anime, F/M, OC, Video Game, outcast club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneYoKai/pseuds/KitsuneYoKai
Summary: Liv, Ryan and Aiden get a job at a old cartoon studio. Little do they now that there new job is going to be hell.
Series: Outcast club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828684





	1. Chapter 1

Summer time when you can kiss school good-bye. It was till I got a job. I was coming home all happy with my devil head band and my computer waking home with my friend Ryan. Ryan was one of those boys who you would never know was in your class. We both were. It wasn’t long from are homes to school so we didn’t take the bus. We were thinking about summer job to keep us occupied and earn money too. Hay wait up! We turn around to see I short blond boy running to us at full focuses. Hay Aiden. said Ryan. look at this. He pulled out a piece of paper that had a cartoon devil on it. What’s that? I said. It’s a job offer. Said Aiden. Cool what’s the job? I said. It’s for I cartoon company there looking for helpers to help around the place. Aiden said holding up the flyer. The pays good too so how about is. And that’s how my summer turned in to me working my summer away. I mean its not all bad I get to see a cartoon made in action so I could learn a lot from this. The place is called joey drew studios. I’ve never heard of this place before. I wonder?

NAME: liv sliver

AGE: 12

GENDER: female

SKILLS: sketching, heath, puzzle solving

WHY DO YOU WANT THIS JOB?

To learn about cartooning and to have experience.

WE WILL GET BACK TO YOU SOON AND TELL YOU IF YOUR RIGHT FOR THIS JOB

JOEY DREW STUDIOS THANKS YOU

One week later…….

Coagulations we are happy to inform you that you are right for the job

Your first day will be this Monday see you there

Joey Drew studios.

The next day

To days the first day of work and we’re early like super early that not even the boss is here yet. I know I shouldn’t have waked up early. Hi there. Standing behind me was a tall man in I white shirt wearing overalls. Hi there I replied with a smile. You must be the new helpers yes? Ya! its nice to meet you am Henry I am the owner of this place. he held out his hand for me to shake. its nice to meet you to am liv and this is Ryan and Aiden. well I will show you around scents your early. thanks. the building looked really old and abandoned on it was I sign on it was JOEY DREW STUDIOS WHERE DREAMS COME TRUE. he led us inside. in there were millions of sketches of what looked like I little devil. who is that. I said pointing to one of the sketches on the wall. that’s the star of the show bendy the dancing demon. as we walked he told us what are job was. your job is to help out with anything that someone around here needs and your backup. cool well that’s the tour. do you have any questions? it fell silent for a little. well here. he hands us a book. employ hand guide.as soon as I opened the book a short woman with light brown hair dashed in. sorry boss. its ok jess. am I late to see the new employers. no, your right on time. meet Liv, Ryan, and Aiden. nice to meet you three. the woman looked like she Hadden any sleep for years on top of that she had coffee stans on her shirt and a very messy bun. nice to meet you to. holding out my hand for a handshake. you to. saying as she grabs my hand and almost ripped it off. am jess. I work on the story board for all the cartoons around here. well better get going see you around. as she speeds off down the hall. then a much taller man with black short hair and a blue shirt appears behind us. hey mike. mike didn’t answer and just went on down the hall. that’s mike is are writer. HENRY! a woman that looked a lot more organized than the other too yelled at henry and almost made hem have a heart attack. sue hey when did you get here. were behind henry. can we talk about this later? fine. as she stormed off without another word. hey henry. said two people one was brown with black hair next was I boy who had headphones on and didn’t notice any thing around hem. hi jade and Olivia. jade is are music and Olivia is are artist. hi you three nice to meet you look forward to working with you. you too giving her a big smile as she walked away. well that’s everyone so see you three at the morning meeting. we all looked at each another. this is awesome

chapter two coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

To days the first day of work and we’re early like super early that not even the boss is here yet. I know I shouldn’t have waked up early. Hi there. Standing behind me was a tall man in I white shirt wearing overalls. Hi there I replied with a smile. You must be the new helpers yes? Ya! its nice to meet you am Henry I am the owner of this place. he held out his hand for me to shake. its nice to meet you to am liv and this is Ryan and Aiden. well I will show you around scents your early. thanks. the building looked really old and abandoned on it was I sign on it was JOEY DREW STUDIOS WHERE DREAMS COME TRUE. he led us inside. in there were millions of sketches of what looked like I little devil. who is that. I said pointing to one of the sketches on the wall. that’s the star of the show bendy the dancing demon. as we walked he told us what are job was. your job is to help out with anything that someone around here needs and your backup. cool well that’s the tour. do you have any questions? it fell silent for a little. well here. he hands us a book. employ hand guide.as soon as I opened the book a short woman with light brown hair dashed in. sorry boss. its ok jess. am I late to see the new employers. no, your right on time. meet Liv, Ryan, and Aiden. nice to meet you three. the woman looked like she Hadden any sleep for years on top of that she had coffee stans on her shirt and a very messy bun. nice to meet you to. holding out my hand for a handshake. you to. saying as she grabs my hand and almost ripped it off. am jess. I work on the story board for all the cartoons around here. well better get going see you around. as she speeds off down the hall. then a much taller man with black short hair and a blue shirt appears behind us. hey mike. mike didn’t answer and just went on down the hall. that’s mike is are writer. HENRY! a woman that looked a lot more organized than the other too yelled at henry and almost made hem have a heart attack. sue hey when did you get here. were behind henry. can we talk about this later? fine. as she stormed off without another word. hey henry. said two people one was brown with black hair next was I boy who had headphones on and didn’t notice any thing around hem. hi jade and Olivia. jade is are music and Olivia is are artist. hi you three nice to meet you look forward to working with you. you too giving her a big smile as she walked away. well that’s everyone so see you three at the morning meeting. we all looked at each another. this is awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my book the next chapter is coming out next week. This book Series about a group of kids getting into Weird stuff like Falling into Naruto or Pokémon or investigating I new pizza place with killer animal robots. I hope you injoyed it and please tell me if you have any questions or Suggestions you want to tell me


End file.
